


Study Break

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [121]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack just wants Racer to take a break.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Racer glared at the boy across the table from him. Jack had sat down across from him and pulled the book out of his hands.

“You’ve been up all night,” Jack replied, “you can take a break, make some pancakes.”

“Jack, I have the most important test of the year tomorrow and you want pancakes?” Racer’s tone held a warning that promised pain if things didn’t go his way.

“You want your book back?” Race raised an eyebrow.

“Pancakes?” Jack asked expectantly.

“Give it here.” Race glared darkly.

“Will you make us pancakes?”

“Give me the book!”

“Give me the pancake!”

“Jack!!”

“You’ve been studying for almost 48 hours straight! The only time I’ve seen you take a break is when you accidently fell asleep at the table!”

“I need to pass this test!”

“You’ve never failed a test ever!”

“There’s a first time for everything!”

“Okay,” Jack sighed, setting the book down and resting his arm on it as Racer reached for it, “talk to me. You’ve never wigged out this much over a test.”

“No reason.”

“Is it about what Katherine said?”

“No,” Race scoffed.

“Because she didn’t mean anything by it.”

“She called me an idiot, Jack,” Race shot him a look, “Just like everyone else. I’m just a dumb idiot with no future.”

“You’re at the top of the class.”

“Funny how that works.” Race slumped in his chair, “I work my ass off to get good grades, but because I occasionally mispronounce words and whatever, everyone thinks I’m dumb.”

“Tony…” Jack sighed.

“Whatever.” Race rolled his eyes, grabbing his study materials and storming out of the room.

Jack could only watch Racer go. He had no idea Racer actually cared about all that. Sighing, he stood up, grabbing the book he had taken, and went down the hall to Racer’s room.

“Hey,” he knocked on the doorframe, voice one hundred percent serious as he said, “take a break.”

“Jack, I’m not making you pancakes.” Racer didn’t even look up from his notes.

“No, you’re not,” Jack grinned, “I’m taking you out for pancakes. Come on, it’s Sunday morning. Take a break for a couple hours and I promise I won’t bother you for the rest of the day.”

Race gave Jack skeptical look before setting his stuff down, “Fine. But you leave me alone for the rest of the day.”

“Deal.”


End file.
